


I Sank Your Battleship

by exbex



Series: Sensible Shoes [1]
Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex





	I Sank Your Battleship

If Renee is bringing Detective Vecchio an espresso it’s because he looks so tired (and because the 27th precinct’s coffee is questionable, at best), not because she has a “thing” for him. Certainly she’s always liked him, but not in that way, regardless of his eyes, or his smile, or his loyalty…

“Sweetie, just give him the coffee and ask him out before it loses steam,” Frannie whispers in her ear while squeezing her arm. Renee is perfectly aware of Francesca’s double meaning, and she wants to give her a glare, but as Frannie is exceptionally tolerant of the idea of her ex-girlfriend and current best friend having a crush on her brother, it seems churlish.

Instead of following the advice, however, Renee turns and chases after her. “Do you think Ray knows?” she whispers. 

“No, but everybody else does,” Frannie whispers back, “and Ray hates being left out of the loop, so go ask him already.”

Renee turns, squares her shoulders, and breathes. I am a Mountie, she tells herself on the way to Ray’s desk. I will not vomit, not in front of or on a fellow officer of the law who serves for the country bordering mine. 

Ray looks surprised to see her. “Oh, hey Turnbull.”

“This is for you,” she says, struggling not to blink manically. Don’t bite your lip, , don’t break eye contact, but don’t stare him down, attempt to actually smile.

Ray’s eyes widen a bit, in what Renee hopes is surprise and gratitude instead of trepidation. “Thanks, Turnbull.”

“Hey, sweetheart, if you’re getting coffee…” Sullivan’s grating, voice sounds from somewhere behind Renee.

“Drop dead, Sullivan,” she responds without taking her eyes from Ray. “I’ll see you later.” Her smile widens as she turns. The war isn’t over, but this battle is won.


End file.
